Oh baby it's love
by astrozombie50
Summary: I decided to do a bunch a little drabbles to try and get back into this fandom again. This drabbles might contain some sexual innuendo and definantly some slash! Anyways, read and enjoy. And tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I got inspired by reading some of weaksauce's drabbles and I thought hey maybe I should write some. So really go check out his, they are amazing! Not too mention his other hsm fic is AWESOME Go read and review it!!!!

Warnings: Slash. Boy Boy love. It's freaking gay so if you dont like gay go away. haha that rhymed

Anyways, I know I haven't updated anything, but I have no idea what to write about anymore. But I've been reading more fanfiction specifically TroyxRyan. If anyone has any ideas for any of my other stories, please throw me a bone here.

* * *

"I love you too Mom." Ryan closed the door letting his mother out. Ryan turned to face his boyfriend and noticed that he was trying to suppress his laughter. "Not a word Bolton."

The two boys just stared at each other. Troy covering his mouth trying to hide his smile, Ryan doing his best to keep his agitated glare. Naturally Troy couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Ducky! Are you serious!" Troy said trying to contain his laughter.

"Troy! Shut up! It's not that bad is it?"

Still half laughing and wiping his eyes, Troy managed to talk to speak. "It's not bad at all, actually its kind of cute. I think I'm going have to start calling you that from now on."

"Don't yo-" Before the smaller boy could finish his sentence, his counterpart grabbed him and swung him around.

"Troy! What the are you doing!" Ryan yelled trying to still sound irritated, but clearly it wasn't working and Troy knew it.

Troy put Ryan over his shoulder and carried him upstairs towards his lover's bedroom. After climbing the 'walking things' as Sharpay liked to call them, he entered his boyfriend's room and threw themselves on the giant bed. Pinning Ryan, Troy gently placed his lips on top of the other's.

Ryan knew he liked it, he just didn't want to admit it. But after seconds, he gave in allowing Troy's tongue into his mouth. Troy started to feel the smaller boy all over with one hand while pulling off his shirt with the other. Ryan quickly broke the kiss and stared into his counter part's eyes.

"You know you can't always do this to get yourself out of trouble.

"Oh I can't?" Troy responded sneaking his hand down Ryan's pants.

Ryan moaned and did his best to let out his words.

"F-fine it'll w-work this tim- ohhh Troyyy!"

"That's right my little ducky." Troy said finally unbuckling Ryan's pants and planting another kiss onto his other half.

Ryan thought to himself_ 'It's defiantly going to be one hot summer.'_

* * *

I hope you guy's like it. I just needed to write something. 

Reviews make me happeh


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay so these are actually pretty old. They were drabble prompts actually, I don't remember what the specific prompts were, but yeah. So I've decided to try and add two in each one. Because the other one came out really short. I really want to get back into writing this fandom, but I really want to finish up everything that I've started, I'm just using this as away to get back into writing.

Anyways, what do you think, should I keep one drabble per chapter or two or three per chapter? I'm not entirely sure. So opinions are nice. I'll shut up and let you guys read now haha enjoy!

Disclaimer: I should've put this in the first one, but I forgot. Anyways, I don't own any of the hsm characters and if I did, ohhh you don't even want to know.

* * *

**Drabble Numbah 2**

"Troy, I don't think I'm ready..." Ryan said grasping his hand tightly.

"Oh come on Ryan, I've been waiting forever for this."

Troy's facial expression looked irritated and disappointed. Ryan just looked down at his feet, not wanting to let Troy down.

"We might get hurt or something. And everyone is watching." Ryan said.

"Who cares what about what everyone else thinks. Ryan, I don't think I can take it anymore, I'm so excited! I mean we've discussed this and you promised me that you would go through with it."

"Can't you see that I'm freaking out here Troy? Does that even bother you?" Ryan said starting to raise his voice.

"Oh don't give me that. A promise is a promise alright. I even asked last night if you were ready to go through with this and you said yes. You can't go back on your words Ryan."

Ryan pouted and then said, "Fine... I'll do it, but I won't like it."

Troy smiled and then laughed, "Finally, I've been waiting forever for this!"

Troy grabbed Ryan's hand and ran to the front seat of the rollercoaster.

After a few screams and yells later, Ryan and Troy got off.

"Wow, you were right, it wasn't that bad!" Ryan said contently.

"Speak for yourself..." Troy said running to the trashcan to throw up.

Ryan walked up to him rubbing his back laughing.

"Oh the irony" Ryan said to himself and started to chuckle.

* * *

**Drabble Numbah 3**

"How did I get myself caught in this mess?" Troy thought to himself looking through Ryan's closet doors. Ryan pulled off his shirt slowly, as if he knew that Troy was watching. Then his pants until he was in nothing but his boxers and his heart was pounding harder and harder.

"Oh God..." Troy whispered.

Troy couldn't stop staring through the cracks behind the closet and he couldnt control his state of arousal. Leaning in closer to the crack, Troy lost his balance and fell through the doors.

Ryan, who was turned around at the time said,

"I thought you'd never come out."

"Wait you knew...?" Troy said pulling himself off the floor.

"The real question is how did I not know?"

Ryan walked up to Troy and wrapped his arms around Troy's lower waist and dragged him to the bed.

Troy leaned in and kissed Ryan and they both fell onto the bed.

"I love lunk-headed jocks..."Ryan said as Troy kept exploring his body and noticed the room got ten times hotter than it was before...

* * *

So what did you think? I love hearing your guy's thoughts. Criticism? Anything!

Remember reviews make me happeh.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so this is another prompt I did. It's a little angsty... actually it's a lot angsty, but I really love this one. It's kind of a tear jerker though, but it has a happy ending... sort of..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, and if I did, Troy and Ryan would be doing naughty things with each other. **

* * *

And in this empty room lies memories. Sweet sweet memories, like when he went through a night of eternal bliss or in the closet where he experienced his first beautiful kiss. Or the time when the brown haired boy made a wish to a shooting star from the window in that very corner, while the blonde haired boy gazed at the clear night sky hoping that it would never end. Who knew such an empty room could hold so much. Beautiful beginnings tragic endings. To him seeing these four walls, though filled with mostly sweet sweet memories, was the equivalent of seeing the firery depths of hell. His palms sweaty from the tight grip. The blonde haired boy finally let the sharp blade pierce his stomach and his body hit the ground with the beautiful glass of memories shattering. 

And in this empty room lies a story. A story even more tragic than that of Romeo and Juliet. A story about two boys who wouldn't believe they were starcrossed lovers, even if it ment exile from the ones they thought they loved and the ones that thought they loved them. A story about two boys who held each other's heart up until the very end. A story about two boy's shattered hearts that would soon mend in the blithe heights of the heavens.

* * *

**Reviews are love! And I promise to write more happy ones **


	4. Chapter 4

Drabble 4

* * *

"Seriously Troy?!" Ryan gave his boyfriend an incredulous look still not believing what they were watching.

"What? It's not that bad, especially if you compare it to what you watch."

"Okay don't even go there, at least I admit what I watch is some form of trash. And this. What the hell is THIS?! It's not even real. I mean basketball and baseball are easily justified, hey even reality t.v. can be easily justified compared to this."

"Oh come on Ry, it's seriously not that bad. I mean I've seen the way you've been eyeing some of the guys."

"Please, as if huge, bulky, and constantly in roid rage were my thing."

Ryan just buried his face in his hands. Not even wanting to look at his boyfriend. Troy on the other hand just sat back enjoying the moments where his boyfriend wouldn't complain.

After a few moments, it was over. Ryan finally was able to look at the t.v. and then at Troy.

"Babe, seriously football, baseball, basketball, anything but this."

Ryan looked back at the screen and was at a loss for words. Was Troy really enjoying this? There was no possible way he could be. If he was, all the nights they were intimate together… it wouldn't make any sense.

"You can't tell me you don't find this the least bit entertaining. I mean who doesn't like girls slapping each other silly and screaming slut, while trying to rip off each other's clothes."

"Troy… this is where I question your sexuality. You do realize this is a bra and panties match don't you? Not only does it not even pertain to wrestling, if you can call it that, but it's really aimed for male heterosexual viewers. And from last night, you are NOT heterosexual."

Troy just laughed. His boyfriend had a point. And he wasn't finding this match arousing at all, it was just entertaining. I mean who didn't find girls ripping each other's clothes off funny? He sure did. And that's when the idea struck him.

Turning his gaze over to Ryan, who was still complaining about what was on, Troy then waited for the perfect moment.

"Fine Troy, I give up, I'll watch your stupid pathetic excuse for a sport thing with you." Ryan finished defeated, but before he could even turn to Troy, he was being pinned by Troy. Both his hands being held down by one of his counter parts hands while the other was ripping off his t-shirt, or more so Troy's shirt.

"-the hell are you doing!?!"

"Well since you weren't enjoying watching it, I figured I'd just wrestle you myself." Troy said giving Ryan a devious smirk.

Finally after Troy ripped off Ryan's shirt, Ryan broke out of the pin and went straight for Troy's shorts. Luckily he was wearing basketball shorts, so it was easy access. But Ryan soon found himself on his back and Troy pulling on his sweats. Ryan did his best to try to break free, but Troy wouldn't have it and it wasn't long before he got Ryan in just his boxer briefs.

Ryan stood up, crossed his arms and pouted at Troy.

"That wasn't fair. I didn't realize what you were doing until after you got my sweats off."

All Troy could do was just stare at his half naked boyfriend. It would've been obvious to anyone who saw him how beautiful he was, but even more beautiful naked.

Opening his arms, he replied,

"How about this, I'll let you take off a thing or two on me if you'd like?"

Ryan just stared back with a wicked smile on his face.

"Mmm I don't feel like it. I mean after all that, I am a little tired."

And with that, Ryan spun on his heels and headed towards Troy's room. Troy just stood there, still in denial about being turned down. Practically every girl at East High would've killed for that offer. Troy then got another idea.

Quietly jogging, Troy snuck behind Ryan, then quickly turning him around, he picked him up and put him over his shoulder. To his surprise Ryan put up no protest.

"Took you long enough. Obviously someone wasn't looking in the right places to realize that no most definantly wasn't my answer."

As if on cue, Troy felt Ryan's crotch against him and it made sense to him. It didn't take him long to get to his room and throw Ryan on the bed.

Troy had never been happier that his parents were out of town. This sure beat any house party.

* * *

**A/N: I swear I'm not dead. It's just been pretty hectic you know. Like I had to deal with finals and before finals I had a job that was killing me and then there was dealing with those SoCal Fires which were like a mile away from where I live. No joke, but yeah excuses excuses. I hope to get a new chapter of More than Words up by next week. Since I only work one day next week and I don't start class for another two weekish. **

** But I really want to apologize to my beta, weaksauce, I totally understand if you don't want to do it anymore, I'm really bad when it comes to updating. Actually it's not that I'm just lazy, and I don't want to force myself to write something you know? But I promise More Than Words, definently by Wednesday of next week. I want to try to do that whole update once a week thing. But seriously big apology to weaksauce, I feel terrible. **

**One more note, I'm actually going to start a new story. I've been wanting to do this one for awhile now, I know shoot me now, except the main character is Gabriella. Okay before everyone decides to throw stuff at me hear me out, it involves tryan, but it's kind of a rewrite of one of my favorite books/disney movies. This one though, I believe it takes a lot of preparation and work considering I have no experience whatsoever writing in the fantasy genre. So wish me luck... or help me haha.**

** But hey if you guys ever want to talk to me, or help me procrastinate feel free to im me, my aim s/n is on my profile page **


End file.
